I Need U
by Artemis-no-Subaku
Summary: He wanted to deny that they were mates for the sole reason of their standings in school. He was the Prince of Slytherin and her the Princess of Gryffindor. No one knew the Slytherin that lurked under her loyal facade. Only those that were close to her also knew the truth of her Inheritance.
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis-no-Subaku: So I got the idea for this while reading another story on here for a different fandom and while listening to a song that kind of fits with this. So to better fit with the theme of this song that I was listening to I have actually changed the gender of one of the characters to better fit.**

 **Summary: He wanted to deny that they were mates for the sole reason of their standings in school. He was the Prince of Slytherin and her the Princess of Gryffindor. No one knew the Slytherin that lurked under her loyal facade. Only those that were close to her also knew the truth of her Inheritance. So when her mate decides that she isn't worthy enough for him it's up to them to change his mind.**

Warnings: OOC Harry, Fem Harry, OOC Draco, OOC Luna, OOC Weasley Twins, OOC Neville, OOC Gryffindors, Selective Weasley Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Harry

Tsukiko- Moon Child

Laila- Born at Night

I own nothing but my plot line and the way Fem Harry's name is arranged. Also the song that inspired this story is called I Need U by BTS. (BTS, Bangtan Boys who are also known as the bulletproof boyscouts)

~~~~~~line~~~~

Gryffindor's 5th year girls Dorm

~~~~~Line~~~~

Tsukiko leaned against the window in her dorm room, staring out at the grounds quietly. Her roommates looked at each other worriedly as Luna and Neville entered the room. The two glanced at each other worriedly as their best friend stared lifelessly out the window in her room. Her long, curly black hair was lank and greasy from not being washed in over a week.

Lavender bit her lip as she looked at the girl she admired so much, in pain as she bit back a sob. Her inheritance should have been the perfect thing and yet it brought the ravenette so much pain. An arm dropped onto her shoulders making her look up at Neville who had a grim look on his face.

"We need to do something." Lavender sobbed.

"I know we do Lav." Luna whispered.

The ravenette blinked as she looked out over the grounds and a soft sound escaped her. The three rushed over to see Draco, her mate with another girl in his arms. The Nymph cried softly, tears rolling down her cheeks, becoming solid as they left her cheeks. Luna drew the Water Nymph into her arms, crying for the Nymph once more as she tried to figure out why the boy was denying what would actually make him happy.

There was a stony silence as Neville stared at the crying Nymph and Seer before turning and storming out of the room. He stopped by his room on his way before storming down onto the grounds.

~~~Line~~~

Main Courtyard

~~~line~~~

Draco was talking to his friends amicably when it happened. A fist flew into his cheek making him stumble in his stride as his friends cried out in shock. When they turned it was to the sight of one furious Longbottom heir as he glared at the four angrily. In his hand was his wand which was sparking at random times because of his anger.

"What the hell Longbottom!" Blaise yelled.

"He deserves it." Neville snarled catching the Slytherins off guard.

Draco blinked, just noticing the portable pensieve on the bracelet around the Gryffindor's wrist. His eyes narrowed on the boy as he opened his mouth to retort when a voice no one had heard in two weeks spoke up.

"Nev, please just stop." a musical voice washed over them, its lyrical qualities making the fuming male freeze.

The Slytherins turned to see who could be speaking and felt their eyes widen at the sight before them. Tsukiko Potter, Heiress of Potter, Emrys and Black stood before them. Her long black hair was lank and dull in color, her Avada Kedavra green eyes dull as they roamed over the group. Those dull eyes flashed with pain as they landed on Draco for a moment before it was gone. The girl wore a simple robe that had been hastily thrown on, and most could see her nightgown that she had on underneath of it. She was leaning on Lovegood, who was supporting the Nymph's weight with no problem.

"Tsuki-" Neville started, turning around sounding almost desperate.

"He doesn't deserve it Nev." Tsukiko spoke, her voice gravelly from disuse. "I'm just not good enough."

A self depreciating smile curled her lips as a single tear rolled down her cheeks. Blaise watched in shock as it hardened into a pearl that Lovegood quickly snatched and hid in one of her pockets. Many watched with wide eyes and Neville ran over and pulled the girl into his arms, the girl burying her face in his chest.

Neville lifted the slight girl and many felt horror raise in them as they noticed her bare feet. She had to be freezing at this point in time, especially with the snow that laid upon the ground. Blaise felt his heart break as green eyes peeked out of the firm chest that they had been hidden in and looked at the four Slytherins.

"I hope you live a long and healthy life." Tsukiko spoke, sounding almost like she was speaking for the last time. "I won't be bothering you any longer."

Draco felt his heart shatter as the girl was carried away, stepping forward almost on reflex as Lovegood hurried after Longbottom. A hand on Draco's arm stopped him, making him turn to Astoria who was glaring at him unhappily.

"What a slut." she growled. "Going after someone who is engaged to someone so much better than her."

Astoria walked away with her sister, leaving Blaise and Draco on their own. Many around the two males glared at the blonde in hate as he simply stared at the retreating backs of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"I'm going to the Library." Blaise spoke quickly before running into the school.

All Draco could do was watch as the girl who was supposed to be his future was carried away. He had no idea why he felt as if his chest was empty, and as a result brushed it off. He headed back to his common room, not knowing that this was probably going to be the last time he ever saw the Potter Heiress.

~~~line~~~

Many different places at once

~~~line~~~

Blaise stared at the book uncomprehendingly as he sat stunned in his seat. Ravenclaws around the Library stared at him as he stared at the book with wide eyes. A shaky hand came up and ran over his face in disbelief.

"She's a Nymph." he whispered, voice cracking as he spoke.

Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, heading into the common room, ignoring Astoria and Daphne as they stared at him. He made his way to his room and sat down on his bed, a resigned sigh escaping him as he looked at the wall of his room. Briefly, he wondered where Blaise was at before shaking his head.

Neville laid Tsukiko down on her bed and looked at her quietly. With the help of Lavender and Luna they stripped her of her robe, Neville looking at his Godsister with pity in his eyes. He groaned to himself as he ran a hand over his face and looked at the girl quietly. A small frown curled the boy's lips as he studied the girl and groaned as he backed out of the room once more. His anger was a pit beneath his skin as he walked down to the common room.

"She's such a wimp." a voice rang out and hit his ears.

Neville spun in place to stare at Ronald Weasley, the boy who had abandoned Tsukiko when he found out that her inheritance had made it so that she couldn't be forced to marry him. A small smirk curled Neville's lips as he slowly made his way over to the redhead who had no idea that Neville was approaching. The girl next to him, Hermione, was nodding along with his every word, a smug smile curling her lips.

"She's a nymph who is going to die loveless." Hermione snickered.

Neville's hands clenched tightly as he glared at the two who slowly froze up as they felt a glare on their bodies. The two turned in their seats and froze as Neville glared at them.

"You two think you're so smart." Neville snarled. "That girl up there is dying because her mate is rejecting her and as a result, no one will ever be able to touch anything of hers unless she leaves it to someone in a will, that I know for a fact she hasn't even considered writing."

The Gryffindors around the room froze at Neville's words and looked at him in horror. Neville flung out a hand and hit it against the wall beside him, causing many people to jump in shock as they registered what he had done.

"All of you in here have abandoned her at one point or another." Neville growled as two people walked to his sides.

No one knew what it was but the sight that he made with Luna, the ditzy blonde that they all knew from Ravenclaw, and Lavender, the Gryffindor gossip queen, was intimidating. Their magical auras that meshed together so easily made it hard for them to actually realize that there was more to them than they had originally thought.

Gryffindor's fifth year dorm room

Tsukiko laid on her bed, her magic whipping around her as she closed her eyes. She felt her mates magic caress her own making a bitter smile curl the young woman's lips. Draco's magic wrapped around hers tightly as the Nymph felt tears roll down her cheeks. Turning her head to the side she opened her eyes just enough to look out the window at the full moon.

"Goodnight." she whispered.

She closed her eyes again, not hearing as Lavender shrieked in alarm. She felt herself drift away and her inner Nymph cry out one last time. The bitter smile curled her lips further as she slipped into what her kind called Death's sleep.

As its name entailed, Nymphs such as her slipped into such a deep sleep that it imitated death. The only thing that let people know that it wasn't actual death was the fact that the person still breathed and had a heartbeat.

That was how Neville found her the next morning with a tear streaked Lavender sleeping fitfully with her in bed. He collapsed to the ground, his legs not able to support him. A sob escaped the young man as he stared at his sister before standing up. He stalked to the main hall not caring about the stares that he got at his tear streaked face.

~~~~~~~line~~~~~

 **Artemis: So that's it for the first chapter. Now I will be introducing the person who will be helping me to write the last two chapters for this fic. Her name is Vanibean and this will be her first time writing something for this site so be easy on her guys.**

 **Vanibean: Hello everyone my name is Vanibean, but you can call me Vani. I started reading fanfiction about a year ago because Artemis actually introduced me to it. The two of us are actually friends from real life and I'm here to help her with this story. I'm not that sure about my skills in a long story as I usually more poetry than I do short stories. So I hope that you enjoy my first try at this.**

 **This is Artemis and Vani signing out!**

Vani~

Artemis~


	2. Temporary Author's note

Hello everyone it's Artemis. To begin, no I'm not here to say that I am not writing anymore just trying to give everyone a bit of an update. I work anywhere from 5-6 days a week and have a hard time writing anything in between that. I have little to no time any other time because of work and the day(s) that I have off I spend most of the day sleeping. I know that this might seem like an excuse but, we need the money at my house. I've been helping my parents with the bills, giving them my whole $500+ check just to help out as much as I can. Out of my whole check, I basically get $100 of it to myself to spend on what I want.

Okay on to a better and lighter note. Yes I am writing the next chapter for this story, along with the others that this note is going to be posted on. I don't know exactly when I will get them done, but when I do all of you, my precious readers, will know for sure! Once I post the next chapter it will replace this Author's note as well, so no Author's notes in my stories XD.

So, I just wanted to say that I love all of you and thank you so much for being patient with me. I'm trying guys, I really am. Things are moving along, slowly albeit, but moving along.

Love you all!

Artemis~


End file.
